1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lactones, acids and esters. More particularly, the invention relates to spirodilactones from alkenyl or alkyl bis(succinic anhydride) and acids and alkyl esters thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lactones are intra-molecular esters usually formed from hydroxy and halogenated carboxylic acids in which the hydroxyl (or halogen) and carboxyl groups are located in positions to lose water or halogen acid. See, for instance, Kirk-Othmer "Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology," section entitled "Lactones."
Higher dilactones are prepared by the oxidation of higher carbocyclic ketones, as well as other methods. Such higher dilactones are useful in the production of perfumes. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,827.
Poly(ester lactones) have been prepared from alkenyl succinic anhydrides and polyhydric alcohols. Such ester lactones are useful as plasticizers. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,686.